User talk:Amrsatrio
Agh,my brain hurts now.Minja536 (talk) 01:26, April 7, 2013 (UTC) : Are you having a headache so you stop editing??!!--Amrsatrio (talk) 01:59, April 7, 2013 (UTC) : No,I'm just saying.I was just trying to get an achivement.And by the way how do you get the "rookie specialist" achivement?I can't seem to find any "special" pages.Minja536 (talk) 02:04, April 7, 2013 (UTC) : I'm just keep editing and keep editing and earned the Rookie Specialist achievement.--Amrsatrio (talk) 02:10, April 7, 2013 (UTC) : I think it's because you edited on a "special" page.Do you recall what page you were on when you got it?Minja536 (talk) 02:14, April 7, 2013 (UTC) : No, I'm not editing special pages. I'm just editing pages in category Weapons and achieved the Rookie Specialist badge without notice.--Amrsatrio (talk) 02:23, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok,you may explain.Minja536 (talk) 02:22, April 7, 2013 (UTC) : Explain what??--Amrsatrio (talk) 02:23, April 7, 2013 (UTC) The um.......language file thingy.Minja536 (talk) 02:25, April 7, 2013 (UTC) : /Payload/SixGuns.app/'texts'. Open the texts file with a text editor.--Amrsatrio (talk) 02:43, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm outta here.Minja536 (talk) 02:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes.Minja536 (talk) 18:40, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Are you aware that the Person that User:Cpl.Bohater blocked actually did some vandalism?Minja536 (talk) 21:53, April 7, 2013 (UTC) : I don't know what you're talking about.--Amrsatrio (talk) 08:58, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Are you serious?There isn't anything to do without me?Minja536 (talk) 01:09, April 12, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, I'm serious. It's boring in without you.--Amrsatrio (Talk to me | ) 07:55, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't understand you.Minja536 (talk) 17:18, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I haven't been editing bcz I'm waiting for the next update.When it comes out i will deliver in-depth detail about everything.I promise!Minja536 (talk) 05:37, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey amr...I had an "idea".You know in the minecraft wiki when your seeing an item,there is a vid at the bottom demonstrating it?well I thought we should do something like that.your opinion?yes or no.Minja536 (talk) 18:38, April 14, 2013 (UTC) But the thing is,I don't know how to post vids.��Minja536 (talk) 18:45, April 14, 2013 (UTC) With a template. We should upload videos to YouTube first. Also, I'm working to fix Template:Msgbox last night. But fail. :-\--Amrsatrio (Talk to me | ) 00:01, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Well....i just got hr withc impaler today.....i had 1230 coins....seems impossible to get 75000 in one day right?Well i just did that. Hmmmm...you woke me up..Minja536 (talk) 16:48, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey amr,what are you doing with my user page in your sandbox?Not in a mean way just wondering why.Minja536 (talk) 17:03, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Because.................I like you.--Amrsatrio (talk | ) 22:51, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Lol......?Minja536 (talk) 00:38, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Yay.Im #3 on the leader board. Yay.i may be getting 700 stars and 420.00 coinsMinja536 (talk) 17:13, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Got 700 stars two days ago.Getting 700 stars again today.Minja536 (talk) 18:31, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry,iv'e just been really tired these fast couple of days. Hey,why are you always the serious type to me?(not in a mean way tho)Minja536 (talk) 17:16, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry,I just woke up. I've also been editing on the Oreglas wiki. I shall promote you as well. New weapons! New weapons,storyline,and the Exorcist plays a part in it!Minja536 (talk) 17:25, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes.Minja536 (talk) 18:02, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Can you make an areas template if you don't mind?Minja536 (talk) 09:04, June 8, 2013 (UTC) This: —Preceding unsigned comment added by Amrsatrio (talk • ) . Please sign your posts with ~~~~ Oh sry lolMinja536 (talk) 09:09, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey,u on?Minja536 (talk) 19:20, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Im right behind you on the leaderbars XDMinja536 (talk) 19:37, June 8, 2013 (UTC) (talk) 07:36, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Oops,the thing above was this. : Now, look at this: --Amrsatrio → ( t · · ) ← 08:47, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Nice.Minja536 (talk) 19:48, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :: I made a bigger one,but I blew it up :3Minja536 (talk) 19:49, June 9, 2013 (UTC) : I also made this: --Amrsatrio → ( t · · ) ← 03:38, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Think it's time we start changing the Staff Discussion Page?Minja536 (talk) 19:25, June 12, 2013 (UTC) AWWW CRAP DIS AIN'T GOOD COULD YOU ROLLBACK WHAT I DID TO THE POLLS PAGE?Minja536 (talk) 19:58, June 12, 2013 (UTC) PLZMinja536 (talk) 20:03, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Nvm I fixed it.Minja536 (talk) 20:10, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I think I kinda liked the Black and Blue color on my user page.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Minja536 (talk • ) }}}. Please sign your posts with ~~~~ An Offer... Hello Amrsatrio. Remember quite a while ago,I suggested that we make videos on how things work and post them on here,but neither of us had a youtube account? Well.Now we do. If you need any videos posted,ask me and I will. — Preceding unsigned comment added by Minja536 (talk • ) 14:07, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Amr you haven't answered my question.Do you want to request youtube videos or not.Minja536 (talk) 03:19, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- hi amr,im also in indonesia,surabaya,i like minecraft,and i was born on august 8.Please answer this question.My six guns aplication crashed due to bug and is it realy worth to delete the game.And I am wandering(just in case I delete the game),how can I get my profile back.Tolong Dijawab ya,karena saya menyukai game ini. sincerlyUser:InfinityKing Hi,i'm from Indonesia to,but in Surabaya.I was born on August 8.By the way Please help me.My six guns game crashed due to a bug,and eac h time the game loads,it just get me to the home screen.So I was planning to delete the game but first how can I get my save profile back.:InfinityKing (talk) : What device are you using? If you're using an Android device, try clearing the cache of Six Guns. Go to Settings → Application manager → Six Guns → Clear cache. Currently, I have no solution for the iOS version. --Amrsatrio → ( t · · ) ← 14:07, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Admin There is a user named Spectty who believes he meets requirements for admin. What do you think? I think he's rather new to be an admin so fast. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K Oh. I'm the Doctor, by the way. 01:20, August 5, 2013 (UTC) : He will be an admin if he reached 950+ edits and known by admins. So promote him later. --Amrsatrio → ( t · · ) ← 02:22, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Alright. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K Oh. I'm the Doctor, by the way. 18:59, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I won't be here Hi Amr. Just came to tell you I won't be here for a while,now with school and such,and new likings of mine. If you need to contact me,do it on the Pacific Rim Wikia,where I am now spending most of my time. — Preceding unsigned comment added by Minja536 (talk • ) 10:43, August 14, 2013 (UTC) A note from mom... I mean le founder. Hey dood, the founder here, I just noticed your message awhile ago, I am terribly sorry and not doing too much of a good job as a founder, not that I'm permanantly off the wiki, it's just my new likings and interest, and who could forget school. Unless you graduated, that point on you don't even wanna be reminded bout school. Point is, I'm still on, but not as often as I used to be back in the old, early Sg Wiki days. Oh and uhh... you're a pretty awesome admin. Merrystar (it's him/her, right?) made the perfect decision. Btw, you live in Indonesia? Cool, I'm Malaysian. bleh (talk) 08:46, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I'd never have imagined that. :P WELCOME BACK! We've done a lot of stuff in your absence. :P Maybe Amr could show you the templates Bcause editing and chat are my specialties, not templates. :P --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K Oh. I'm the Doctor, by the way. 12:19, September 10, 2013 (UTC) (Le other Admin)